mettalgearsolidpeacewalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Uniforms
Uniforms Peace Walker offers numerous uniforms suited for different tasks. Unlike in Metal gear solid 3 Snake eater, you can't switch uniforms on the field; you must select your uniform in advance under MISSION PREPARATION. It is also to be noted that obtaining all of the uniforms is not required for the Mother Base Master insignia. Normal Uniforms *Jungle Fatigues: Simple Olive Drab fatigues, offering the basic level of defense, main weapon storage, ammo storage, and camo index. Snake begins the game with these fatigues. *Leaf: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in jungle environments. Found by completing Extra Ops 14 with S rank. *Tiger Stripes: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index near water. Found during Main Ops: "Pursuing Amanda" in at Bananal Frute de Oro - Storage Shed. *Choco-Chip: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in dirt or sand environments. Found by completing Extra Ops 45 with S rank. *Auscam: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in rocky environments. Found during Main Ops: "Destroy the Barricade" *Squares: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of wooden buildings. Found by completing Extra Ops 30. *Splitter: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of concrete. Found during Extra Ops 29 at Playa del alba (MSF soldiers only). *Snake: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Said to raise camo index in a certain environment, but where remains a mystery. Found during Extra Ops 16. *Neo Moss: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Inspired by a legendary scout's camo of choice. Its look and scent forge a bond with nature, giving an extremely high camo index. Obtained after contacting The end via radio during Extra Ops 062. *Stench: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Sorely needing a wash, these fatigues are a weapon in their own right - one wiff is enough to knock out those unaccustomed to them. Found by completing Extra Ops 61 with S rank. It will knock out the victim immediately in one choke. *Liolaeus (Rathalos): Good for jungle, swamp, trees, and rocks. Attract/scare enemies when you use codec message "Kyehhhhhh!" This camo is obtained by completing either of the Rathalos Hunting Missions (Extra Ops 121-122) with an S-Rank (no kills and within a certain time). *Tigrex: Good for sand, trees, rocks. you can knock enemies over when you roll (Note that this is unnecessary if the soldier possess the skill "SWAT"). This camo is obtained by completing either of the Tigrex Hunting Missions (Extra Ops 123-124) with an S-Rank (no kills and with in a certain time). *Gear Rex: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Grants the wearer the ability to steal PSYCHE from enemies after Grabbing them. Found by defeating Gear REx (Extra Ops 125-128) with S rank (non-lethal). Special Uniforms http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/f/f4/110207021102.JPGFemale MSF soldier wearing a battle dress with helmet *Sneaking suit: Special suit with a high camo index in many environments and during movement. Speeds LIFE recovery, but has less main weapon ammo storage. For true stealth soldiers. Obtained after completing Main Op: Attack Helicopter battle: Mi-24A. ::Tip: Usually a soldier will hear you when you run near them, but since the sneaking suit silences footsteps, this suit allows you to run by them without detection (provided they don't see you). *Battle Dress: Special combat suit with a high defense and main weapon and ammo storage. Provides a lower camo index, ideal for a mix of combat and solo sneaking. Obtained after completing Main Op: "Peace Walker Battle 1" *Battle Dress w/ helmet: Battle Dress with bulletproof helmet. Further raises the already impressive defense of Battle Dress. Turns a soldier into a walking tank. Obtained after completing Extra Ops missions 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, and 44 all with an S ranking. Sometimes obtained from S++ rank Outer Ops. Males wear the helmet with the visor down where females wear the helmet with their visor up ::Tip: The Battle Dress is most useful for boss fights, as this armored suit reduces the amount of damage the enemy inflicts, and enables a third main weapon slot. Naked Uniforms Going "naked" (i.e. just wearing pants) has reduced defense and camo index, but good weapon capacity and speed. For the gung-ho soldier -- completing missions with a "naked" uniform grants a 10% bonus to Heroisim at the end of the mission. Note that each corresponds to Normal Uniforms above (except the Neo Moss, Stench, and Monster Hunter camos), and are usually acquired simultaneously. Also, if the player manages to complete 200 missions while wearing Naked Uniforms, he or she can get the Naked Enthusiast insignia. *Naked: Fatigues with low defense, camo index, and main weapon ammo storage, but high movement speed. Good for players who like raw, intense combat. *Naked (Leaf): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in jungle environments, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Tiger Stripe): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index near water, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Choco Chip): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in dirt or sand environments, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Desert Auscam): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in rocky environments, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Squares): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of wooden buildings, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Splitter): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of concrete, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Snake): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Outer Ops 57-68 Casual Uniforms *Tuxido: A tuxedo. Though not exactly suited for combat missions, you're sure to be the best-dressed. Very low camo index. Obtained by completing Chapter 4. Note: When worn by MSF soldiers, they will wear sunglasses instead of their balaclava. *Miller: Same fatigues as Miller. Identical in basic characteristics to Jungle Fatigues, but LIFE recovery and movement speed are slightly higher. For men only. Obtained by completing Extra Ops 68 with S rank. *Amanda: Same fatigues as Amanda. Identical in basic characteristics to Jungle Fatigues, but LIFE recovery and movement speed are slightly higher. For women only. Obtained by completing Extra Ops 67 with S rank. *Swim Trunks: Male bathing suit. Possesses lowest attack and defense. Why anyone would wear these on a battlefield is a mystery. The only benefit is faster movement speed. Found on the pier during Extra Ops 67. *Bikini Top: Female bathing suit. Possesses lowest attack and defense. Why anyone would wear these on a battlefield is a mystery. The only benefit is faster movement speed. Found on the pier during Extra Ops 68. Also, collecting this uniform will result in the female unique characters wearing a bathing suit when viewed upon in the model viewer. *T-Shirt: Plain white t-shirt for casual wear. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. Found during Extra Ops 01 on the upper platform. Versus Ops Uniforms These uniforms are usable by MSF soldiers in Versus Ops. They resemble the enemis encountered in gameplay. Snake and female MSF soldiers cannot wear these (with one exception). *Russian Commando: Uniform of Russian commandos who participated in the operation to take control of the U.S Missile Basehttp://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/U.S._Missile_Basein Nicaragua. Same as Jungle Fatigues in defense and weapon storage. *Russian Soldier: Uniform of Russian soldiers who participated in the operation to take control of the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua. Same as Jungle Fatigues in defense and weapon storage. *Scout: Uniform of CIA mercenaries from scout missions. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Guard: Uniform of CIA mercenaries who participated in base security missions in Coasta Rica. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Commando: Equipment of CIA mercenaries from assault missions. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/a/a4/110213040659.JPGMale POW *Male P.O.W.: Prison uniform worn by freed male prisoners. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Patrolman: Uniform of CIA mercenaries who participated in field patrol missions in Costa Rica. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/4/46/110212194305.JPGFemale POW *Female P.O.W.: Prison uniform worn by freed female prisoners. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/c/c9/110212195156.JPGMechanic *Mechanic: Uniform of mechanics who worked at the AI Weapon Hangar in Nicaragua. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Escorts: Uniform of CIA mercenaries who accompanied attack chopper and ground vehicles. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. Downloadable Uniforms These uniforms are obtained via Extra >> Network >> Passcodes, or via the Network's DLC server. Note that some of these may not be listed under R&D's "Uniforms" tab. Also, the downloadable uniforms do not count towards the Uniform development acquisition rate under the Mother Base data. *Fox: T-shirt with the FOX insignia. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. Become an honorary member of the legendary Special Forces unit! obtained via a special passcode included in the Big Boss pack. *UNIQLO T-shirts: T-shirts designed by Uniqlo. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics. Now you can look good while you get your sneak on! obtained via passcodes *Doritos: *Axe: *Mountain Dew: *Lawson: *Pepsi Nex: *UB shirts: T-shirts with anime characters on them. **UB Riku Nakamura Akira Arakawa ★" "★ Nakamura Akira Arakawa UB Nino," "Nakamura Akira Arakawa UB ★ Star **Nakamura Akira Arakawa UB mayor ★" "★ Nakamura Akira Arakawa UB" Sister "Nakamura Akira Arakawa UB ★ Maria *Pink: A pink uniform (w/ Naked variant). *Black: Black colored uniform with less than mediocre camouflage rating, similar to Jungle Fatigues in carrying capacity and also comes in a Naked variant. *Navy Blue: A navy blue variation of Jungle Fatigues, with a Naked variant. Somewhat lackluster camouflage. *White: A white uniform *Red: A red variation of the jungle fatigues. *Yellow: A yellow variation of the jungle fatigues. *Khaki: A khaki variation of the jungle fatigues. *Green: A green variation of the jungle fatigues *Water: *Tree Bark: *Disruptive Pattern Material (DPM): Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index slightly when standing on jungle or dirt surfaces. *Comrade/Guns & Jungle: *Monster Hunter T-shirts **Monster Hunter T-shirt "Hunter" **Monster Hunter T-shirt "hunting spirit" **Monster Hunter T-shirt Festival "hunting" **Monster Hunter T-shirt "hunting friend"